bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Parnassius
Parnassius — pegaz. Ponysona użytkownika Tiger beetle. Syn Sabrine i Volarisa, jedynak. Zamieszkuje Fillydelphię. Powstawanie postaci Gdy twórca pomyślał o stworzeniu ponysony, większość osób w jego otoczeniu (a konkretnie na pewnej wiki) miało za ponysony alicorny trącące motywami tzw. Gary Stu i Mary Sue. Nie chcąc być gorszy od wszystkich, sam postanowił uczynić się alicornem. Jego ponysona była wysoka, bardzo mocnej budowy. Posiadała długi róg, niebieskie oczy oraz skrzydła o designie podobnym do tych u Księżniczki Celestii. Za grzywę służył wysoki irokez. Znaczkiem była głowa tygrysa miętowego koloru. Do jej tworzenia używał Pony Creatora oraz GIMP-a z bardzo słabą znajomością tego programu. Po kilku miesiącach jednak zorientował się, że taka wersja ponysony to bardzo nieudolny projekt. Kolejnym projektem stał się Terrestrial (niedługo po stworzeniu przemianowany na Parnassiusa) - z początku czarnobiały, lecz później na powrót niebieski pegaz z bardzo długimi piórami w skrzydłach. Jego grzywa także miała formę irokeza, ale nie równo ściętego, lecz z kosmykami porozrzucanymi we wszystkie strony. Grzywa i ogon stanowiły istny miszmasz kolorów. Jego znaczkiem było niebieskie słońce zajumane z dA, niebieskie kolor miał symbolizować noc, a sama forma znaczka dzień. Wspólnie przedstawiały harmonię pomiędzy owymi porami i to, że jest zwolennikiem obu księżniczek. Gdy jednak pewien użytkownik postanowił narysować autoromi jego ponysonę, wybrał tylko część kolorów. A więc grzywa w owej wersji stała się jasnozielono-niebiesko-granatowa. Ogon miał inne kolory - był błękitny z dwiema końcówkami na których znajdował się czerwony gradient. Ten projekt przetrwał dosyć długo. Jednak po pewnym czasie on też został odrzucony. Design trzeci miał bardziej przypominać twórcę i być lekko dziecinny. Rozjaśniona została sierść. Grzywa przybrała kolor bardzo ciemnego granatu z czarnym gradientem. Miała też inny design - była rozczochrana, nieregularna i pełna pojedynczych włosów odstających od całości. Ogon był bardziej regularny i tym razem utrzymywał identyczną kolorystykę. Przy każdym z z błękitnych oczu zostały też dodane po 3 jasnoniebieskie piegi. Za znaczek, tym razem narysowany przez autora, posłużyły białe pazury tworzące iluzję przecinania skóry. Aktualny design jest inspirowany tym w jaki sposób użytkowniczka Sarnna rysowała Parnassiusa w jego drugiej odsłonie. Przywrócony został irokez, lecz według jej projektu, kolorystyka trzeciego designu została zachowana, jednak piegi zniknęły. Ogon dzieli swój wygląd z ogonem Soarina. Geneza imienia Z początku kuc miał się nazywać Terrestrial (miało być to nawiązaniem do słowa terror). Imię jednak przestało się autorowi podobać. Myślał nad imieniem rzadkim i wyjątkowym. Na myśl po długich przemyśleniach wpadło mu do głowy słowo Parnassus, które skojarzyło mu się z imieniem bohatera filmu o tym samym tytule. Kolejnym skojarzeniem było Parnassius ''- nazwa rodzajowa motyli, w naszym ojczystym języku nazywanych niepylakami (zwłaszcza miałem wtedy na myśli ''P.apollo). Motyle te nie mają fantastycznych kolorów, ale ta właśnie skromność jest w nich wspaniała, poza tym są niezwykle rzadkie. Twórca także nosi imię nieznane przez wieluile ja razy słyszałem nie znam? ._. i ta rzadkość dała mu do myślenia, pozwoliła ustalić, że jego kuc będzie miał także wyjątkowe i rzadkie imię. Specjalnie dla podkreślenia specyficzności, imię w przeciwieństwie do wielu kucyków składa się z jednej części. O kucyku Parnassius jest pegazem, który jest zaciekawiony całym światem dookoła niego i wiele rzeczy go interesuje. Największą fascynację przejawia jeśli chodzi o faunę Equestrii. Zna się na zoologii i to ona jest jego pasją. Poza tym spotyka się także z przyjaciółmi. Wyróżniają go wydłużone pióra w skrzydłach. Jest fanem Luny oraz Celestii i zawsze podziwiał niesamowitą majestatyczność oraz wspaniałą magię władczyń. Poza Królewskimi Siostrami jest także fanem Wonderbolts, a zwłaszcza Soarina. Jest raczej wędrownym typem, więc bezkręgowce (nie wymagające dużo opieki) to idealne zwierzęta dla niego. Prócz zoologii do jego zainteresowań można zaliczyć muzykę, śpiew, rysowanie i oglądanie seriali. Wygląd Oczy Tęczówki oczu są jasnoniebieskie przechodzące w ciemniejszy odcień w górnej części. Owy kolor został odziedziczony po matce kuca. Kilka razy w życiu kucyki zachwalały jego oczy. Grzywa Grzywa jest uformowana w irokez nakierowany do przodu. Ma kolor ciemnego granatu z czarnymi gradientami. Pegaz w żaden sposób jej nie koryguje, irokez to jej naturalna forma. Ogon jest długi, gęsty i postrzępiony. Kucyk nie czuje się komfortowo gdy ktoś dotyka jego włosów. Ciało Parnassius jest postury zwykłego ogiera, średnio wysoki na tle innych kucyków. Aktualnie jest już wzrostu swojego ojca. Waży całkiem sporo jednak nie ma problemów z oderwaniem się od ziemii. Sierść ma kolor kobaltowy, jest jednokolorowa. Skrzydła Pod względem budowy to typowe skrzydła pegaza. Są jednak bardzo silne i pozwalają kucowi na stosunkowo szybki i zwrotny lot. Dzięki nim był jednym z najlepszych w lekkoatletyce w gimnazjum. Znaczek Znaczek przedstawia białe pazury przedzierające się przez skórę, zostawiające za sobą czarne otwory. Kryształowy Kryształowa forma poza typowym umaszczeniem i odblaskami charakteryzuje się zmianą grzywy pegaza. Formuje ona irokeza, przypominającego tego u Time Turnera. Jako ozdoba wyróżniają się srebrne łodygi laurowe, tworzące swoisty wieniec. Znaczek Pojawił się na jego boku w wieku 8 lat, gdy wiedział już, że zwierzęta to jego pasja i nie dane mu będzie jej dzielić z nikim dookoła niego. Pazury przecinające skórę ukazały sie gdy zaczął swoją pierwszą amatorską hodowlę. Im dłużej czytał i obserwował tym bardziej go to fascynowało. Wreszcie gdy pewnego dnia zwrócił naturze jeden z jej tworów. Znaczek się pojawił. Poza fascynacją fauną, miał on też symbolizować trudny charakter pegaza. Życiorys Źrebięce czasy Parnassius urodził się w zwykłej, niczym nie wyróżniającej się dzielnicy Fillydelphii. Jako dziecko przeszedł grypę żołądkową, jednak dzięki interwencji lekarzy przeżył.Jako, że rodzice pracowali opiekowały się nim obie babcie. Od dzieciństwa interesowały go zwierzęta, zwłaszcza bezkręgowce, które lubił łapać, obserwować przez pewien czas, a następnie wypuszczać. Dzięki działce należącej do rodziny nie przesiadywał on w domu. Był raczej odludkiem, którego zainteresowania nie były czymś co zachęcało do przyjaźni z nim i poznania go lepiej. W przedszkolu spędzał on sporo czasu lepiąc zwierzęta i rośliny z plasteliny. Podstawówka Przez kucykową podstawówkę przeszedł z dobrymi ocenami. Nie był najbardziej lubiany w klasie, jednak gdy ktoś nie potrafił rozwiązać problemu ze sfery zoologicznej, udawał się zaraz do niego. Kucyk lubił także rozmawiać ze swoją nauczycielką od przyrody i na tej lekcji się najbardziej udzielał. W 4 klasie po rozbiciu jego klasy (ponieważ była niezbyt liczna) został przeniesiony do innej klasy. Tam poznał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, aż po dziś dzień - jednorożca Hadrian Intellect'a. Podobnie jak Parnassius, jednorożec miał dobre oceny (nawet lepsze od niego). Ta dwójka była lubiana przez nauczycieli gdyż ich jedynym problemem (a zwłaszcza pegaza) było gadulstwo, a zwrócenie im uwagi zwykle skutkowało. Podstawówka była dobrym okresem dla kucyka, jednak wielkimi krokami zbliżał się najgorszy okres w dotychczasowym życiu. Gimnazjum Przed przyjściem do gimnazjum, kuc był przerażony nie poziomem nauki, nie klasą (w której były znajome twarze m.in. Hadrian Intellect) a perspektywą bycia gnębionym przez ziemskiego ogiera, którego imię brzmiało Stocky Impact oraz jego brata. Wyśmiewali oni zainteresowania młodszego od nich i przezywali go. Przez 2 klasy Parnassius dopracował do perfekcji sztukę unikania prześladowców. Każdy dzień w, którym udało się mu uniknąć wyzwisk był sukcesem. Jego problemem, który przyćmił nawet strach przed prześladowcami, okazała się nauka. Opuścił się on w niej, co dało się doskonale zauważyć w drugiej klasie. Podczas gdy oceny z poprzednich roków wahały się pomiędzy 4-6 w drugiej klasie ogier przejechał się na 2 i 3, kilku 4 oraz nie zrealizował projektu edukacyjnego.Trzecia klasa okazała się wybawieniem - Stocky wyszedł już ze szkoły i pegaz poczuł się pewniej. Zdecydował jednak rzucić naukę jak na razie i wyruszyć do samej stolicy - Canterlotu. Canterlot Do Canterlotu Parnassius przybył o własnych siłach. Zawsze chciał zobaczyć stolicę kucykowej krainy rządzonej przez siostry alicorny. W dzień jego przylotu organizowana była parada, którą swoją obecnością miały uświetnić Księżniczka Celestia oraz jej siostra, Księżniczka Luna. Był to pierwszy raz gdy pegaz widział legendarne alicorny - kucyki posiadające umiejętności wszystkich 3 pozostałych ras. Od razu zachwycił się majestatycznością władczyń. Chciał podejść bliżej albo nawet poznać księżniczki, lecz straż królewska nie pozwoliła na zbytnie zbliżenie się, czym kuc był zawiedziony. Jako, że wysiłki zbliżenia się spełzły na niczym, ogier postanowił zwiedzić przepiękne miasto jakim jest Canterlot. Od razu udał się do słynnego Muzeum Equestriańskiego by obejrzeć eksponaty poświęcone faunie krainy. Zauważył, że kilka miejsc jest podpisanych lecz brak eksponatu. Konserwator wyjaśnił, że niektóre eksponaty zostały skradzione, wśród nich luminescencyjna ćma Lucidoptera splendida''yay,wymyślanie nazwy systematycznej . Muzeum zaproponowało przyzwoitą sumę hajsu xd pieniędzy za schwytanie owego owada. Kuc przyjął tylko połowę ofiarowanej nagrody ale ja łaskawy xd. Gdy zapadła noc, ogier wyruszył na polowanie na dzikich terenach w okolicach Canterlotu. Z siatką na motyle i lampą naftową pod kopytem, jego wyposażenia nie można było nazwać imponującym. Po około 3 godzinach poszukiwań i niezliczonych ukąszeniach komarów, kuc zamierzał się poddać. Wtem zauważył upragniony cel - ćma przelatywała po pobliskiej łące. Dzięki światłu była w miarę widoczna. Pegaz zaczął się skradać w kierunku celu z siatką w kopytach. Kuc jednak potknął się o kamień co nagle wyrósł z ziemi i polowania spełzły na niczym. Po nieudanym polowaniu pegaz wrócił do miasta. Wiedział, że z nagrodą musi się pożegnać. Był strasznie głodny, a nie miał jakiejś wielkiej fortuny przy sobie. Postanowił wstąpić do baru mlecznego o wdzięcznej nazwie ''Loża. Tam zajął miejsce i czekał na kelnera, tudzież kelnerkę. Zauważył pegazicę, której klienci mieli cały czas jakiś problem. Urocza klacz imieniem Eileen, podeszła do niego i zapytała co podać. Kuc, widząc jaka jest spięta przez wrednych klientów, zażartował, że może jej załatwić kosę do sprzątnięcia owych konsumentów. Tak rozpoczęła się znajomość Parnasa z Eileen a jak się miało później okazać - także z resztą stałych bywalców Loży. Parnassius po zastanowieniu się został w Canterlocie na dłużej jak w reklamie McDonald's xd . Ta decyzja doprowadziła w końcu do poznania Sur Lucy Prise i zostania w Canterlocie na dłuższy czaspatrz Relacje Dzięki wstąpieniu w progi Loży, poznał pewne kuce, na których bardzo mu zależy i po dziś prowadzi z nimi wspaniałe i niezastąpione znajomości. Mimo, że jakiś czas później rozstał się on z Lucy, wciąż mają ze sobą bardzo pozytywne stosunki i klacz jest niezastąpioną osobą dla niego. Osobowość Jeśli chodzi o tym osobowości, Parnassius klasyfikuje się jako 5 typ - obserwator. Intelekt w tym przypadku jest wystawiany ponad emocje. Wszelkie rozmowy odbywają się właśnie na poziomie intelektualnym. Nie lubi podejmować zobowiązań. Nie zależy mu na kierowaniu przedsięwzięciem, ani na zdobywaniu władzy. Pragnie być niezaangażowany i mieć możliwość odwrotu. Odpowiada mu rola doradcy a nie szefa. Lenistwo Pegaz bywa strasznym leniem. Często woli, by ktoś wykonał daną pracę za niego, niż ruszyć się do czynności samemu. Potrafi się zmobilizować jednak jeśli coś jest ważne dla niego lub kogoś. Rozrywkowość Jest bardzo podatny na rozśmieszenie. Natomiast śmiech do rozpuku jest u niego rzadki. Potrafi się jednak cieszyć z błahostek np. śmiesznych tekstów, jego wymysłów na temat danej rzeczy lub sytuacji oraz drobnych pomyłekW TYM MIEJSCU CHCIAŁEM POZDROWIĆ KLAWIATURĘ DOMI. Należy do osób, które lubią przypadkowe, abstrakcyjne zdarzenia, slapsticki i czarny humor. Mimo, iż nie jest rasistą, lubuje się w żartach traktujących o różnicach rasowych. Nie ma problemu ze śmiania się z samego siebie. Lojalność Mimo, iż wiele rzeczy go przeraża, to dla obrony przyjaciół potrafi się im przeciwstawić. Jest lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół i zawsze stara się im pomóc w problemach. Nienawidzi jednak gdy pomiędzy osobami, które lubi, są jakieś spory. Hojność Nie stroni od pożyczania czy oddawania, nawet gdy jego własne zasoby nie są imponujące. Nie jest jednak hojny dla wszystkich. Jeśli nie żywi zbytniej sympatii dla danego kucyka, jego hojność może działa w drugą stronę i zabiera więcej niż daje, chcąc dopiec owemu kucowi. Z reguły jednak dzieli się i nie wymaga niczego w zamian. Stara się przywiązywać mniejszą wartość do przedmiotów materialnych. Bujna wyobraźnia Parnassius ma bardzo bujną wyobraźnię i jego wyjścia z sytuacji najczęściej niemożliwe do zrealizowania. Na każdy temat ma swoją wymyśloną teorię, którą czerpie z wyobraźni. Lubi się wygłupiać i gadać bez sensu.' '''Bardzo często, gdy napotyka w swoim życiu jakieś przeszkody, ogier zakłada najgorszy i często niedorzeczny dla innych scenariusz danej, kłopotliwej sytuacji. Łakomstwo Ogier lubi jeść i jest łasy na wszelkie jedzenie w szczególności słodkie pokarmy. Nie może sobie odmówić słodyczy. Zdecydowanie jest to jedna z jego większych słabości. Prawdopodobnie przed poważną nadwagą chroni go metabolizm i aktywny tryb życia. Sarkazm Kuc notorycznie zbywa wszystkich dookoła sarkazmem. Ponad połowa wypowiedzi to sarkastyczne docinki. Jeśli już obraża rozmówcę to najczęściej używa właśnie sarkazmu. Sądzi, że jeśli milczenie jest złotem, a mowa srebrem to sarkazm jest platyną. Gust muzyczny Ogier nie precyzuje swojego gustu muzycznego, słucha tego co mu się spodoba od metalu po pojedyncze operowe występy i pop. Gdy jest w domu, spędza całe popołudnia śpiewając znane mu piosenki z seriali, bajek i filmów, ale także te nagrywane przez klasycznych wokalistów. Ulubionymi instrumentami Parnassiusa są pianino, fortepian, skrzypce oraz wszelkiej maści gitary. Od czasu do czasu nachodzi go chęć nauki gry na instrumentach, lecz zwykle cała wena przechodzi po krótkim czasie. Jego ulubione stworzenia z equestriańskiej mitologii to syreny, właśnie ze względu na ich powiązania z muzyką. Umiejętności Siła fizyczna Kucyk jest dość silny jak na średni rozmiar. Wygrał raz z całą klasą w siłowaniu na kopyto. Odporność na ból Podczas lekcji wf-u w kucykowej szkole średniej często zdarzało się oberwać ogierowi piłką w czasie meczutakże wiadomo gdzie ;-;. W przeciwieństwie do reszty zawodników, którzy przy takich kontuzjach odczuwali ból a nawet się z tego powodu zwijali, Parnas dalej stał na swoim miejscu jakby nic się nie stało. Bolesne dla innych zaczepki kolegów prawie nigdy go nie wzruszały, nawet gdy jeden z kolegów wbił mu długopis w kopytko. Latanie Jest średnim lotnikiem. Lądowanie nie zawsze mu wychodzi, jego mocną stroną jest start i sam lot. Jest dosyć zwrotny i całkiem szybki. Terrarystyka Hoduje głównie bezkręgowce. Jako, że często podróżuje, bezkręgowce są idealnymi zwierzętami, gdyż nie potrzebują tak wiele opieki. Parnassius w razie czego prosi znajomych o proste zabiegi typu spryskanie wodą terrarium, nakarmienie czy posprzątanie, gdy sam nie może być na miejscu. Hodowla powiększa się cały czas, stanowią ją głównie pająki (ptaszniki), ale też i owady. Parnassius czasami łapie je w krainach wykraczających poza granice Equestrii, dzięki czemu jego hodowlana kolekcja zawiera kilka rzadkich (lecz nie chronionych) gatunków. cygańskie moce Zdolności pseudoparanormalne Często można odczuć,że kuc przewiduje przyszłość i jest w stanie przeczuć nadchodzące wydarzenia. Inną zdolnością jest czytanie w myślach i tzw. ''siedzenie w głowie dzięki czemu potrafi dosłownie chwilę przed danym kucykiem powiedzieć zanim tenże zdążył się tym podzielić ze światem i grzebie mu w myślach. Dzięki tym zdolnościom zyskał przezwiska Jasnowidz i Medium pieprzone. Śpiew Nie uważa się za dobrego śpiewaka, ale inne kucyki mówią, że ma fajny głos. Śpiewa zwykle gdy jest sam ale zdarza mu się drzeć mordę śpiewać przy innych kucykach. Codziennie praktykuje swój śpiew, całymi popołudniami potrafi wypełniać swój dom oraz sąsiedztwo swoim głosem. Mimo, iż uważa, że jego śpiew się poprawia w miarę upływu czasu to nie chwali się tym zbytnio. Rysowanie Raczej słabo mu idzie rysowanie z pamięci, dlatego często używa jakichś wzorów lub baz. Nie uważa się za wielkiego artystę i rysuje dla przyjemności ew. dla kogoś innego. Relacje z innymi kucykami thumb|Wraz z księżniczką Luną oraz przyjaciółmiEileen skopiowane za świętym pozwoleniem władczyni kos Wojtusia Rani - Parnassius pewnego dnia odwiedził bar "Loża". Eileen była akurat w tym dniu w bardzo złych humorze. W końcu doszło do tego, że wkurzyła się na jednego z klientów, który ciągle marudził. Parnassius z ciekawością, obserwował całe zdarzenie. Eileen przechodząc koło ogiera, spostrzegła go i zapytała co podać. Parnassius, zauważając jaka Eileen jest zdenerwowana od razu zażartował, że może kupić jej na bazarku kosę i "pozbyć" się wrednych klientów. Zaciekawiona Eileen zaczęła z nim rozmawiać. Ogier nie był, aż tak otwarty jak Eileen, jednak i tak wiele się o nim dowiedziała. Tak oto zaczęła się ich znajomość. Czasami przerażał Eileen, w dość humorystyczny sposób, mówiąc, że jest jasnowidzem. Parnassius często odwiedza "Lożę" i od czasu do czasu widuje się nie tylko z Eileen ale z innymi jej przyjaciółmi. Oboje mają podobne poczucie humoru i czasami Eileen zaprasza go do siebie i gadają we trójkę (Oczywiście, jak mieszkała z Eileen jeszcze Marcepan). Pegaz jest jednym z kucyków, które rozbawiają ją do łez i za to go najbardziej lubi i szanuje. Oboje są wielkimi ;-;fanami Księżniczki Luny, więc mają wiele wspólnego. Do tego Parnassius często stwierdza, że siedzi w głowie Eileen (wą ;-;). Ene '- właściwie on sam nie pamięta dat skleroza jak poznał ''królową chińskich tasaków. Dobrze się z nią dogaduje i często razem się śmieją z pojedynczych słów TRAP!XD czy wymyślonych scenek. Spotyka się z nią co jakiś czas. Dzięki niej dowiedział ile trapów się szwenda po Ponyville. '''Magdolna - nieważne jaki temat jest, ta dwójka zawsze obraca go w żart. Starają się rozśmieszyć siebie nawzajem jak i wszystkich dookoła. Chociaż żółty jednorożec tytułuje się mistrzynią sucharów, to jej żarty śmieszą wielu. Początek tej znajomości miał miejsce podczas spaceru Mag z jej podopiecznym Speed Carem. Parnassius w poszukiwaniu nowego okazu do kolekcji zwrócił uwagę na chrząszcza wędrującego po nodze klaczy. Magdolna była zdziwiona tym, że pegaz łapie owada do pojemnika zamiast go rozdeptać odrzucić kill it with fire wypuścić. Ogier wytłumaczył ,że to kiepski podryw jest terrarystą. Magdolna zażartowała czy skoro jest terrorystą to powinna mu teraz oddać wszystkie cenne przedmioty. Roześmiali się oboje. Drugie ich spotkanie miało miejsce na obozie gdzie mieli kontrolować obóz wroga. Ogiera nie raz przeraża magia skojarzeń, którą włada żółta klacz wszak studiowała u samej księżniczki Molestii. Marcepan - animatorkę z Los Pegasus, poznał w czasie jednej ze swoich podróży. Jako, że ogier ma 4 lewe kopyta wpadł na Marcepan podczas zakupów. Zawartością torby Marcepan były batony z marcepanu z dodatkowym marcepanem http://images.wikia.com/sovq/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png przybory plastyczne i kilo marchewek. Ogier stwierdził, że lubi marchewki klacz musi być artystką. Zadziwiony jej kunsztem postanowił ją poznać bliżej. Spotkali się na kawie w pewnej kafejce, koniec końców dowiedzieli się, że oboje odwiedzają Lożę i mają wspólnych znajomych. Sama klacz okazała się kucykiem z dużą wyrozumiałością, cierpliwością i świetnym poczuciem humoru. Parnassius uwielbia podziwiać jej prace i z chęcią je chwali, co jest zasłużone. Zdarzyło mu się kilka razy zatańczyć z klaczą (i nawet nie podeptać biedaczce kopyt ;-;!). Ostatnio niestety widują się bardzo rzadko i ogier tęskni za ich rozmowami. Sur Lucy Prise - kuce poznały się w loży. Pewnego dnia Sur wstąpiła do baru, mając ze sobą mnóstwo zeszycików. Zobaczyła, że przy stałym stoliku jej przyjaciół siedział nowy, nieznajomy ogier. Uznała, że klasycznie jest to jeden ze znajomych Eileen, więc podeszła i przedstawiła się wesoło. Pokazała przy okazji przyjaciołom co miała w swoich zeszytach - były to krótkie komiksy i scenariusze na jej przyszłe filmy. Odeszła na chwilę od stołu, by wypluć gumę bo tak, a kiedy wróciła, zobaczyła że ów nowy ogier coś skreśla w jej zeszycie. Ten wyjaśnił krótko, że poprawia literówkę, jednak Sur nie dbała o to. Była wkurzona, że ktoś mazia po jej osobistych notatkach. Kucyki zaczęły się nabijać z reakcji Lucy, sama zaczęła się z siebie śmiać, żeby nie było. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że była zła. Ogier widział wściekłość na twarzy klaczy. Palnął jeden z typowych głupawych tekstów, czym wprowadził Sur w zakłopotanie. Na tym incydencie jednak się nie skończyło. Przez kilka następnych miesięcy rozmawiali całkiem sporo i znaleźli wspólny język. W czasie izolacji Sur, Parnassius wszedł w mocno związane relacje z Marcepan. Tańczyli razem na klawiaturze, dużo rozmawiali i ich znajomość przerodziła się w pewnego rodzaju związek. Dopiero po wyjeździe klaczy rzeczywiście robimy w tych relacjach z niej villaina xd ;-; wszystko wróciło do normy. Żartowanie całe dnie pomiędzy Sur i Parnassiusem zamieniło się wkrótce w szczere uczucie. Kucyki stworzyły szczęśliwy związek, który zaowocował przeprowadzką Parnassiusa na stałe do Canterlotu. Miłość do Sur była najważniejszym powodem tej decyzji. Z czasem jednak ich relacje przechodziły negatywne zmiany. Spowodowane było to głównie chamskim i mało odpowiedzialnym sposobem bycia Parnassiusa. Gdy nastąpił powrót Sur do izolacji, ogier nie udzielił jej wsparcia na jakie by zasługiwała. Po incydencie w Loży, kucyki postanowiły zakończyć ich związek. Nadal jednak utrzymują ze sobą dobry kontakt i Parnassius uważa ją za świetną przyjaciółkę. Rodzina 'Rodzice' Parnassius jest jedynakiem jestem szczęśliwym człowiekiem kucykiem xd.. Jego matką jest pegazica Sabrine pracująca jako laborantka w szpitalu. Znaczek rodzicielki to czerwony krzyż na tle różowego serca. Krzyż symbolizuje miejsce pracy, czyli szpital a serce - miłość do rodziny. Ojcem pegaza jest Volaris - pegaz pracujący w kopalni jako górnik (jego znaczkiem jest złotobrązowy kilof). Dawno temu został ranny w skrzydło i dlatego ledwo lata. Ze względu na wiele kontuzji jakich nabawił się w swojej pracy, odczuwa ciągły ból w całym ciele. Mimo tego jest wytrzymały i znosi ból oraz wykonuje codzienne obowiązki w pracy jak i w domu. 'Holly Bullet' Poza bliższą rodziną Parnassius posiada także kuzyna - Holly Bullet'a. Młodszy pegaz często odwiedza starszego kuzyna i zawsze chcę się z nim bawić. Dla Parnasa bywa to męczące gdyż młodemu nie kończy się energia i zadaje wiele pytań. Mimo wszystko jednak dobrze się dogadują i cieszą swoim towarzystwem. Zwierzęta Parnassius hoduje wiele zwierząt. Głównie są to bezkręgowce. 'Pajęczaki '- w tej grupie hodowlanej znajduje się kilka ptaszników złapanych przez pegaza w Equestriańskich dżunglach. Są to zwierzęta, które nie jedzą bardzo często, dlatego są dobrymi zwierzakami dla ogiera. Są karmione owadami i małymi kręgowcami. Aktualnie w jego posiadaniu są 2 gatunki: -''Hysterocrates gigas'' -''Lasiodora parahybana'' Ciekawostki - Uwielbia sok z grejpfrutów i jogurt jagodowy. - Bierze lekcje ''Canterlocku ''(Royal Canterlot Voice). - W młodości został zaatakowany przez wilka, dlatego odczuwa strach do większych psowatych. Cytaty Uwagi Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników